youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Separate pages for relationships
Should we have separate pages for interpersonal relationships? Someone has created the page Artemis and Kid Flash, and it finally looks like it might be worth keeping (a number of other unregistered users created a similar page but without any real content). We currently keep relationship information on each character page, and this has worked well so far. However, the interpersonal relationships in this show are one of the most interesting things on it, and consequently the 'Relationships' sections are rapidly becoming some of the largest sections on any main character's page. Moving relationships to separate pages would be a way of keeping the main pages shorter, while not having to cut down on any information. The pages would mean we'd have a single page, and wouldn't have to update two character pages whenever there was new information. However, we would have to monitor more pages in total, and each character page would probably have a very short paragraph and a link to the relevant relationship pages, and the paragraph would need to be updated too, but less frequently. I don't mind whether we do this or not, but I insist we do it properly. We need to agree on a format and some standard rules. The Smallville wiki does relationship pages very well, so I advise people to head over there and have a look at some to get ideas, or just to get a feel of whether you think they're necessary at all. Thoughts? -- Supermorff 10:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Funnily enough, I was thinking of this when looking at Artemis just before. I am still a little confused as to how you mean. I saw the Smallville way, and I did like it, but are we going to have a separate article for each relationship a character has with someone else? Or just romantic relationships? Or even just an Artemis' Relationships page listing them all? [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:17, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I think we should do what we're doing now, but if sections get too long then we split them off into a page such as Artemis and Kid Flash, purely for one relationship. Sections with little info don't need to be split. If you have another preference, I'm pretty much willing to go with whatever. (By the way, if we want to keep that page, we need to expand it with info that has already been posted on the separate characters' pages.) -- Supermorff 11:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Sounds good. Let's do it. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:32, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Let's hold off for a short while so that other people can have a say. Incidentally, for anyone interested, Smallville Wiki's policy on Relationships pages (ignore the stuff on love triangles, which we don't need... yet). -- Supermorff 11:36, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :Woops, too late. :) You can revert the edits if you want, but atleast this way people can see how the page is going to work. [[User:Rassilon of Old|'Rassilon of Old']] (Talk - TTFF - Teru) 11:57, March 28, 2011 (UTC)